


Crows

by minimoonp



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2394905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minimoonp/pseuds/minimoonp





	Crows

Fenrir hated crows, always scanning, always watching with their beady little eyes. They'd be great tattle tales if they could talk, lucky for them they couldn't. He always enjoyed the name for a flock of them though, a murder. They were rambunctious little nuisances, loud yet incredibly intelligent. Some would equate him to a crow, and he'd have to agree, but that's probably why he hated them so much. They reminded him too much of himself. It could also be due to the fact that when he was younger he disturbed a flock of them and they almost lived up to their name. They began pecking him and his brother up non stop, but that story's for another day.

It is said that crows are supposed to symbolize bad omens or something like that, so Fenrir found it only natural that they'd be everywhere he went. He was a walking embodyment of disaster, or so he liked to consider himself, so he usually tried to pay them no mind. At least he could say he was never lonely.

 


End file.
